Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge
by memesaregr8
Summary: Revenge is sweet, he said. One day I'm going to hurt you. I promise, she said. They both kept up to their promises. Rey gets revenge, after he got his, and it's just the beginning of the cycle. Rated T for mentions of blood. PART 3 IN REYLO SERIES. FORMER TITLE "BLOODY CHAINS"
**SLDHGADLHGKAJG HI EVERYBODY I AM HERE TO BREAK YOUR HEARTS! Ok warning this one is going to have a lot of blood and is probably gonna break your hearts. Look at the genre, angst and horror, so u have been warned**

 **Third Person's POV**

Rey's breath beat heavily against the cold. Back in the Republic's forest. Tears streamed down the Jedi's face, freezing in the cold. Her grey clothes kept her warm, but she shivered from the man in front of her. She grits her teeth to stop more tears from coming but she is greatly defeated. She looked up at the man in front of her. Maskless, face completely bare, expressing beauty marks and dark eyes. She stepped close and stared him into his dark does. He though a slow small whisper would fall through her lips but instead her throat ripped apart. She teared into his ears. "YOU LIED TO ME!" Her fetal monstrous voice ripped through the forest. He stumbled back from the jump of her voice. Her saber was quickly whipped out. His eyes widened at her sudden gain of violence. He was tempted to grab his, but the fire in her eyes scared him and he flinched away. "YOU BETRAYED ME!" The same gritty raspy voice came through. She lifted her green weapon and without hesitation, without fear, she slashed it across his arm as he fell to the ground bleeding. She screamed an ominous roar into his ears. He stifled a grunt as his weak arm attempted to pull him up. He felt the blood rush through his body and the warm fluid trailing onto the dirt. Rey jumped down in front of him and flipped his body. The blood soaked the other end of the ground and he took a gasping breath. His cold eyes met her ferocious ones. Their breaths came out in small smokes meeting like gasoline. He breathed heavily through his teeth.

"What. Are. You. Doing." With every word his breath was short and choppy. Rey bit the bottom of her lip full on, smirking from his pain. It's pain, without love. She moved her head down toward his ear. She whispered like a snake. "Getting my revenge" Rey lifted her leg and kicked him into a tree. He got up unwillingly. He wished to lie on the ground forever. He didn't want to harm Rey. She was upset, he gets it. He killed her friend. But he, he is a member of the Dark Side. She should have known. SHE SHOULD'VE KNOWN SHE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN HER HEART BROKEN. It made him mad. He filled with anger. It poured out of him like the blood slipping from his arm. He yelled. A battle cry of a massacre, but against a small girl. He raised his burning trisaber against her green glowing staff. She bit back with hers. Teeth gritted and her eyes bare pain and anger. It felt like she was crawling up his skin. He shivered and it seems to pass onto her. Her small frame shook. But he realizes she was shaking because of the pressure on her body. He was tall and muscular while and he was biting down on her frame. He didn't refrain. He pushed down further. Her arms shook like an earthquake. She let out a loud frustrated groan that grew into a raging cry. She looked in pain. But he knew he couldn't let go of his strength. Rey grew in her strength. She pushed him back and the air between them became cold. He stumbled back, feet losing his balance and only standing by his force. She ran toward him again. Her swift feet immediately went toward him. She pressed her saber against his neck, before he could even move. He felt more blood falling. He patted it down, wincing in pain on the inside. The green light illuminated his face. He couldn't move an inch without skinning his chin. He grumbled under his breath and he roughly grabbed Rey. She seemed shocked at his force. She looked behind herself to make sure she wouldn't fall again. She looked back to him in the eyes. She glowered to me, lowering her face so Kylo could see her anger clearly. It scared him. He had never feared her so much in his life. Maybe he is making mistakes. Maybe these few years in his life he has taken so many wrong paths. A good man, with all the wrong roads. And Rey seemed to be able to see that he was wrong. She pressed her saber farther into his neck. His eyes widened in pain, as if he was being choked. He let go of Rey and reached up to his neck, feeling small trails of blood falling from it. Rey bit her lip in concentration and stepped closer to him, making his choke even more. He started giving more gasping breaths of air. Rey's eyes widened. She was hurting him. She was…killing him. She fell back, breathing heavily, it was heard in the empty air. Kylo fell to the ground with a thump. Coughing, and shaking as blood runs down his neck.

"Rey…" He softly whispered. He couldn't talk without pain searing through his vocal cords. "Please…" Rey didn't move. She stood, mouth slightly ajar. He raised his injured arm to Rey, reaching out for her aid. She moved a bit, her stiff body shifted slightly. She tilted her head in confusion. Confused with herself, and everybody else. She slowly raised her saber, not sure what to do. She slowly put it to her head, raising it up above her. Kylo squirmed back, not knowing what she was capable of anymore. She spun, slowly to his eyes, like a dancer. But to her is was swift and quick. She bared down the weapon and stood there out of breath, looking like the weight of the worlds was placed on her shoulders. She fell to her knees, in a pool of blood. Rey turned away from the scene. Avoiding the hand, she just tore off a body. She saw him. He was grabbing his arm in pain. Rey bent her head down to him. he was grunting and seeing the blood pool of his detached limb. Rey sat in shock, not wanting anything to do with this, with anything. Tears fell from her face and her body shook. Small whimpering noises escaped her from her mouth. He looked up at her. Even through all her anger and hate, she had all her beauty pouring through her. He used his able hand and grabbed hers. He held it tight, not letting it go. She wrapped her shaky fingers around his, bounded by the Force. She slowly got up and let her fingers fall away. She walked away, fear in her footsteps, regret in her eyes, and her heart is slowly turning cold. She left him in grass, deep in the forest of the Republic. She doesn't want him back, but somewhere deep beneath cracks, stains and tears. She needs him, but can't admit it. She turned her face, but she wants to stay.

He's laying in the grass, floating on his hair. He wonders. He knows now. He's _wrong. He's so wrong. And now, he's losing the only thing he ever loved._ Emotions have never been good with him, it's been difficult. Yet the tears fall mindlessly from his face. He doesn't even know he's crying. They are bluntly falling as his breathing slows, calmly, but hurting. He doesn't want to move again. It's too much pain. They fall faster now, breathing becomes shakier

And yet the girl ahead of him, heading towards her base. Rubbing her arms as if she is cold, but it's the middle of the summer. She is hugging herself, trying to keep her tears in, not making anything obvious. She squints to try and move away the tears. Yet they fall, off her cheeks, onto the ground, lacing across the grass. So she sits and covers her mouth so she can't scream. So she can't yell out everything that is wrong.

Because they are broken people. They were broken from the beginning. Since the man with blue eyes troubled from losing his mother. Losing his wife, his brother. His children, who never had him or anyone. Forced to be thrown into the world of war, all to him. And then they feed off a new troubled Skywalker. Feeling the pull of the Dark Side. And this is their curse. Pain. They want to turn back time, when it was good. Yet the world seems to pull them away. Chains around their bodies. In their head filling with lies, blood, torture and loss.

 **Djsdfksjflkjskfjfkljfkljf si just died writing. Idk I feel if it's kinda similar to Monster, sorta. In the next couple of one-shots I will explain how they fell in love, a second chapter for Monster, and then the prequel to this and the reason why Rey is so. Freakin. Pissed and omg I made so many song references hear it's scary.**


End file.
